Carlisle looses the bet
by CarlisleCullen-4ever
Summary: Carlisle made a big mistake, he bet against Emmett,he bet that if Emmett won he could give Carlisle ten dares,This means trouble!
1. loosing to Emmett, never good

**HEY!!!, OK SLIGHTLY RANDOM AND COMPLETELY WEIRD!!!! Oh and Rosalie and Bella are friends and any costumes mentioned will be on profile.**

**No POV**

"HAHAHA!!! Sucker, you looses Carlisle, that's it you owe us the ten dares" Emmett shrieked at the slightly scared looking doctor.

"Fine" Carlisle growled and Esme stroked his back gently.

Jasper sat chuckling in the corner, Edward was smiling evilly and Emmett had his ExcitedBecauseHeCanEmbarrassSomeone look, his grin made Carlisle edge to wards the door. In a flash Jasper stood in front of him, he was tall enough for the golden eyes to meet before Carlisle sighed and stormed back to Esme. His eyes filled with the memory of how he had come to be in this situation…

"_Emmett if they win the football match you can give me 10 dares, you and your brothers" Carlisle had said laughing _

"_And if I win the bet you have to be my slave for a week"_

_Emmett looked excited, how could he think he could win, I had spoken to Alice Edward chuckled from across the room, but I ignored it._

"_You're on" Emmett grinned_

CARLISLE POV

"ALICE!!!" I yelled at the top of my voice, the boys cowered back slightly from my anger. Alice danced down the stairs trying not to laugh

"You lied to me" I growled at her

"Sorry, I saw one of the dares and it was to funny" she smiled sweetly at him for a moment

"First dare" she said looking at Emmett, they both had expressions that terrified me, not because they were scary, because I knew what was coming. I sat down trying not to run to Canada in fear. After her words the rest of my family came down, Rosalie carried Bella down in case she fell and set her next to Edward, they were both smirking at me.

Emmett stood in front of me looking down at me

"Carlisle, your first dare is to…"

ROSALIE POV

I chuckled slightly as I watched Carlisle's horrified look as Emmett announced his dare.

"Carlisle, your first dare is to makeout with Rosalie while singing two songs me and Edward and Jasper will choose.

"What!!?" I shrieked at him at the same time as Carlisle did, Emmett walked over to me and began to kiss me, "Rosalie please, for me, you can get your revenge in a later dare I promise"

"Make it two dares" I said raising my eyebrows, I guess I could live with this, my mind was already thinking of perfect revenge dares to get back at Emmett and Carlisle.

We were lead upstairs, well I was and Carlisle was carried kicking and screaming, no joke, by Emmett jasper and Edward.

"Ok your songs are Barbie girl and autunmgirlsoup"** AN- Don't worry if you have not heard of this song, it is by Kirsty MacColl and she was English it's a good song for this purpose anyway.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"We shrieked, we had both heard the songs and knew they were not good

"Ohh and you have to make it look sexy" Edward said smirking at our thoughts.I leapt at him, before I could reach him though Emmett and Jasper had the stone hard Arms around me; I felt Jasper calming me down but could do nothing to stop it. They left pointing at the pile of clothes on the bed. I grabbed Carlisle and dragged him over to a desk with paper and pens I scrawled a note

_If we have to do this we may as well do it well. lets practise for a min_

I looked up at him and we nodded, we silently practised for a minute before getting changed into my first costume for Barbie girl. It was short, silver and barley when past my thighs, I wore pale pink tights with it and high heels. I quickly applied some makeup making it look deliberately slutty. Carlisle was dressed in a plain white shirt and white jeans and a doctor's coat and a black tie and as usual looked good, we all did but white and black really suited him. We walked downstairs to find a stage had been set up.

"Were ready" I said with a brave face

NO POV

They stood in the middle of the stage Carlisle slightly behind Rosalie; Emmet was staring at rose's legs intently.

Then the music started:

They began to move closer together

_Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere 

**Here Rosalie pressed to Carlisle and began to slid her dress even further us her leg.**_  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa  
**she began to undo the buttons on his shirt**_  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
His hands were at her waist_  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
she was whispering the words in his ears._  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
_**she undid his tie and used it to pull his closer to her**

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation 

**He kissed her neck gently and ran his hands through her hair.**__

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
**He pulled her close to him**

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

They ran upstairs leaving the rest of the family speechless staring after them. Bella's mouth was hanging open. Upstairs Rosalie Cheered and high-fived Carlisle.

They were down barley a minute later, Rosalie looked stunning in a beautiful red dress, it's slashed across her leg showing most of her thigh on one side. Carlisle was wearing a suit; it was completely black and contrasted nicely with his pale skin. Then the music started and Rosalie sang in her beautiful voice and the stage went dark so it was hard to see Carlisle.

_I'm an autumn girl, flying over London  
With the trees on fire it looks like home  
I'm an autumn girl on the endless search for summer  
Cause I need some love to cook my frozen bones_

_**CARLISLE WALKS FOREWARD INTO THE SPOTLIGHT BEHIND ROSE**_

_You needed something to get your teeth into  
And in my voodoo kitchen you said  
__**CARLISLE SINGS WITH HER**_

_"I've got something to show you,  
It's a recipe handed down from father to son  
For a thousand years, and it goes with those hot salt tears."_

_**Carlisle stops singing**_

_I'm an autumn girl, crying over London  
With a heart on fire but no-one home  
I'm an autumn girl on the endless search for summer  
Cause I need some love to heat my frozen bones_

_**He rests his hands on her shoulders**_

_Get me on the boil and reduce me  
To a simmering wreck with a slow kiss  
To the back of my neck  
__**kisses the back of her neck slowly and passionately**_

_Carve up my heart on a very low flame  
Separate my feeling__s then pour them down the drain_

_**He mutters in her ear and his hands travel down to her arms**_

_Close my eyes and sweeten me with lies  
Pierce my skin with a few well chosen words  
Now you can stuff me with whatever you've got handy  
And on a cold grey day a cold grey man will do_

_**While it says nothing about him Carlisle kisses down her arm and strokes her thigh and waist**_

_I'm an autumn girl, flying over London  
With the trees on fire it looks like home  
I'm an autumn girl on the endless search for summer  
Cause I need some love to heat my frozen bones_

_So give me something to whet my appetite  
And chill my soul with a sudden lack of interest  
Oh, but the winter freezes on and the candle's burned low  
Fill me with the hot stuff then say you've got to go  
Take my mind, marinade it in red wine  
__**Kisses her thigh **_

_Grate my thighs with your chinny chin chin  
__and I will let you in  
__**she turns slightly and touches his blond hair **_

_**He stands up and kisses her neck and jaw line**_

_Oh on a long dark night a long dark man might ..._

They run upstairs again and leave the Cullens still staring at the stage, Emmett has an annoyed look on his face

"No one touches my women apart from me" he said glaring at Carlisle as he comes down the stairs looking normal and Rosalie Follows

I" It was your dare" Carlisle said and kissed Esme quickly and shrugging

"Your next dare is…

**I KNOW THIS ONE IS NOT THAT FUNNY BUT MY FRIEND MADE ME WRITE IT.**** IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS TO MORE DARES PLEASE TELL ME, AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T PLEASE REVIEW, FLAMES ACCEPTED. LOVE SASHA XXX**


	2. Dare number 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, its probably good I don't otherwise all the books would be just about Carlisle**

**Thanks for the reviews and people who put the story on alert! I love you all *hugs for everyone and Edward Cullen all round (but no Carlisle's, he mine!) I will be using some of the ideas from reviewer, but pleaser Still review!!!**

**CARLISLE POV**

"Your next dare is…" Emmett said looking overjoyed at more opportunities to humiliate me

"To go to Mike's house and convince him you love him." Emmett said and the whole house rumbled with laughter, due to everyone else's amusement Jasper was currently laying on the floor in hysterics. Esme frowned for a moment, but could not hide her laughter and I scowled at her slightly.

"This is horrible and stupid; you can not make me do it" I said firmly, grabbing the edges of the sofa,

"Carlisle you do remember how we got you upstairs don't you" Jasper laughed from behind me and I snarled.

I gave in and let myself be dragged to the car trying not to kill myself. I kissed Emse Quickly and got out of the car,

I walked up to mikes house and knocked on the door, to my annoyance his mother answered the door. Lilly Newton **AN- Don't know her name so I made it up. **Looked me up and down, pulled her top down show it showed more cleavage and dragged me inside

EDWARD POV.

Carlisle was dragged inside his last thoughts were

SAVE ME EDWARD, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!

I laughed and gave Jasper the video camera.

JASPER POV

I slid round the house, I could smell Carlisle and the human, the woman was feeling intense lust and Carlisle was terrified, I increased the woman's lust, I needed good footage for YouTube.

I stuck the camera in the kitchen window and peered in, Lilly had her arm around Carlisle's neck and was trying to push him into a kiss, she was leaning away as far a possible without hurting her.

"Lilly, what would your husband say" he said trying to get her arms away from his neck. She let go, then started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Lilly I have to speak to your son, now!" he said pushing her away and sprinting for the stairs, her hot on his heels. I grabbed the camera and ran round to Mikes room, setting up the camera there. Carlisle Burst in and slammed the door on Mikes mother. He turned to a very shocked looking mike.

"Hello Mike" he said trying to smile.

"Umm, hi doctor Cullen" mike said nervously.

"Please call me Carlisle" he said, I grinned and turned up the lust, Mike's mother was banging on the door and lust radiated of mike by the Gallon. The lust in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something and Mike to his chance, he leapt at Carlisle.

Carlisle was so taken by surprise he was knocked over and had mikes tongue down his throat. I stifled my laughter as Carlisle was pinned down by mike and being kissed fiercely.

Carlisle choked in horror and pushed him of him.

"Come on Carlisle, you know you want me" mike said starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. Carlisle ran to the door, pushed Lilly out the way and ran outside, I was already there with the video camera.

"What is wrong with your family, I will be reporting this!" he screamed at them as they ran out after them. He threw himself into the car

"Drive!!" he yelled at Emmett as we laughed in the car. Edward was in the middle of a laughing fit and Bella could not breathe at the sight of Carlisle, his hair messed up and his shirt almost completely undone.

We arrived back at home and Carlisle sat on the sofa his emotions haywire, disgust, hatred, ect...

"Don't say anything" he growled as we all held in our laughter. Meanwhile my darling wife was uploading the video.

Half an hour later…

"CARLISLE!! YOUR VIDIO HAS 12300060 HITS!!!" Alice screamed at him, "AND EVERYONE THINKS MIKE IS GAY!!!" she was clearly happy.

**Sorry I know it is short, please don't kill me !!! please review, I love reviews !!!!**


	3. carlisle the girl

Carlisle POV

"Kill me now, please Esme if you truly love me you would take my life instead of letting me live through this torture" I was on my hands and knees begging her, she laughed. Clearly death was not an option; maybe I could fake a phone call from work

"Nooooo!!!!" I heard from Edward and Alice, DAMN stupid mind reader and future seeing vampire. In my head I swore loudly and Edward laughed, so I swore out loud and Esme hit me on the head.

"I JUST CAN'T WIN!!!"I screamed at the ceiling. Suddenly I surrounded by my family.

"Ok your next dare is…" Emmett began before Rosalie interrupted him.

"My turn, your dare if to let Alice give you a make over, let me dress you up then you have to run around town!" if it was possible my face went even paler, this was worse than any of the other dares, I tried to run for the window but Jasper and Emmett grabbed and hauled my into Alice's vast bathroom.

I felt my face being covered in makeup; lipsticks in every shade of pink imaginable were tried, Alice stood looking over about 30 different types of blue eye shadow, I cowered in fear. I was finally released from her grasps, I wanted to run from the room, and then Rosalie got me. She dragged me into a giant room, she pointed at cloths on the bed and I turned to flee, she got me….

Sometime later I looked in the mirror and screamed, I looked like a slut, OMG what had they done to me. A ripped denim skirt and a ripped top. I could hear Edward in hysterics downstairs and began to scream at him in my mind. As I walked downstairs I heard the laughter increase till the houses was shaking with the roar of laughter. I simply scowled and walked to the car, I wanted to get this over with now…

"Ok you have to run at human speed and take this route" Rosalie said showing me a map. I tried not to scream, this would take me through the most crowed part of time. I took of I ran quickly through the empty streets, then I reached the mall.

No POV

Carlisle Cullen pushes through the crowds of people, whispers run through crowd swiftly. He is dressed as a woman and a slutty woman at that. Giggles escape the women's lips, giggles turn to fall blown laughter as he runs as quickly as possible with out giving away his secret.

Carlisle Cullen POV

I sat at home Murder, murder murder family were the only words running through my head. The family was still chuckling to themselves as they arrived home to find me sitting in my normal clothes holding my knees and rocking back and forth.

"Carlisle your next dare is….

**SORRY ITS SOOOOOO SHORT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
